


Quarantine

by Crunchysunrises



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto_meme, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzo reads to Kakashi, against his better judgement. Unfortunately, Kakashi is a shameless pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Quarantine  
>  **Fandom:** Naruto  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Content Notes:** None  
>  **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to or within the Naruto franchises, copyrights, characters or trademarks. This is for fun, not profit.  
>  **Summary:** Tenzo reads to Kakashi, against his better judgement. Unfortunately, Kakashi is a shameless pervert.  
>  **Additional Notes:** Written for a prompt at naruto_meme's kink meme which read, "KakaYama - voice fetish - Kakashi gets Yamato to read him some icha icha." This is also a longer version of a fill for kink bingo's January mini-challenge.

"Senpai, this is stupid," Tenzo complained through the comm unit. "Just let me send your books in."

"And let Tsunade destroy them?" Kakashi demanded, sounding horrified.

Tenzo sighed. Kakashi had contracted a form of plague on his last mission and was rightly under quarantine. After the illness ran its course, everything in the quarantine unit was going to be burned.

"Please," Kakashi wheedled. "I might die."

"Sakura would never let you," Tenzo argued as he flipped to a random page and mechanically began to read aloud. "Tamiko screamed with ecstasy as Jiro thrust his turgid man-staff into her quivering womb. She writhed and clawed his back as he pounded into her, gasping, pleading for more of his manly dominance."

Through the comm unit, Kakashi made a happy little noise. As Tenzo dutifully read aloud to his senpai, Kakashi giggled and sighed and gasped, occasionally in the wrong places.

_Kakashi probably knows the books by heart,_ Tenzo thought as he paused to take a sip of water. A glance through the observation window showed that Kakashi was laying flat in his cot, the sheets and blankets pulled up to his chin. _He's probably thinking about what comes next in the narrative._

"Tenzo?" Kakashi called, his voice tinny and strained through the comm. "Why'd you stop?"

"I was getting a drink," Tenzo said, reflexively glancing at Kakashi through the double-paned glass again. Kakashi's covers were shifting in an odd, embarrassingly familiar way. Tenzo dropped _Icha Icha Paradise._

"Kakashi!" he snapped, his voice hoarse with outrage. "Are you _masturbating?"_

"No," Kakashi gasped, simultaneously laughing and groaning. "Not anymore."

Burying his face in his hands, Tenzo wished for lightening to strike Kakashi dead.

_Not very likely,_ Tenzo thought darkly. His face was scaldingly hot against his hands. _He'd probably just cut it in half with chidori._

"Tenzo?" Kakashi asked. He sounded disgustingly cheerful. "Could you ask Sakura to bring me some clean tissues?"

Mercifully, that was when the ground opened up and swallowed Tenzo whole.


End file.
